epic_sevenfandomcom-20200214-history
Luluca
|MaxStat = }} A shaman of Rekos who crossed the universe for revenge. __TOC__ Hero Background An Alien girl who traveled across the universe seeking revenge against Straze for bringing ruin to her world. She's determined to make Straze pay for what he has done to her friends and restore her homeworld. Connections |} Skills chance to decrease Defense for 2 turns. Damage dealt increases proportional to the amount of the enemy's lost Health. ( )| :+1 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% damage dealt ( x8,000 x2) :+3 > +5% damage dealt ( x33,000 x2 x5) :+4 > +5% damage dealt ( x47,000 x3 x7) :+5 > +10% damage dealt ( x84,000 x6 x2)}} ) : : All skill cooldowns decreased by 2 turns. (Consumes 20 .)| :+1 > +5% barrier strength ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% barrier strength ( x8,000 x2) :+3 > -1 turn cooldown ( x33,000 x2 x5) :+4 > +5% barrier strength ( x47,000 x3 x7) :+5 > +10% barrier strength ( x84,000 x6 x2)}} '' Luluca attacks all enemies with the power of ruin, with a chance to decrease Defense for 2 turns. ( ) Luluca attacks all enemies with the power of ruin, with a chance to decrease Defense for 2 turns, before '''increasing her Attack.' This effect can stack up to 3 times.'' ( )| :+1 > +10% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +10% effect chance ( x8,000 x2) :+3 > -1 turn cooldown ( x33,000 x2 x5) :+4 > +15% effect chance ( x47,000 x3 x7) :+5 > +15% damage dealt ( x84,000 x6 x2)}} |} Specialty : Unique Communion :She can see the true nature of everything. Truth or lie, it doesn't matter to her. :Dispatch Mission: Limit Attribute - Reward Bonus +10% : How to obtain *Covenant Summon Memory Imprint Heroes used to Memory Imprint: *Luluca *Unknown Slate Awaken Tier List Luluca is a great PvE unit. Most Mages are offensive oriented, but Luluca can play both offense and defense with defense break and defense buff. Add to her high base Attack, she can do really well on offense if you built her with mostly Attack and Critical Hit Chance/Damage. She also have high base Defense. She can take a few hits, especially with her defense buff up. Spirit's Breath also literally means Luluca gives the team defense buff + barrier pretty much every round. Her kit will make her shine in Abyss, Wyvern and Raid. The key thing about Luluca is she is a great beginner friendly Mage for new players, and because Mages can hold many useful artifacts such as Tagehel's Ancient Book and Etica's Scepter, she will have added utility in any team that needs a AoE defense break + AoE defense buff in 1 hero. Recommended Artifacts General : Spirit's Breath (nuker): This is required to ensure the killing blow to activate extinction. : Kal'adra (extra crit): Gives her the extra critical rate she needs. Arena & Guild Wars : Sira-Ren : Abyssal Crown : Tagehel's Ancient Book : Iela Violin Hunt, Abyss & Raid : Etica's Scepter : Spirit's Breath Recommended Set :Utility: / :Damage: / :Speedy: / Substats Priority Attack(%) > Speed > Effectiveness > Defense(%) > Health(%) > Critical Hit Chance > Critical Hit Damage Labryrinth Camping :Joyful Memories :Sad Memory Sprite Portrait Category:Decrease Defense Heroes Category:Increase Defense Heroes Category:Barrier Heroes Category:Increase Attack Heroes Category:Star Genealogy Category:Ritania Heroes Category:Rekos Heroes Category:Otherworldly Visitor